Illusion
by Akari moya chan
Summary: saat waktu mempermainkanmu,saat itulah ilusi datang menyapa jiwamu yang rapuh


Illusion

Akari Moya

**Summary : saat waktu mempermainkanmu saat itulah ilusi datang menyapa jiwamu yang rapuh**

**Pair : NaruHina,KibaHina**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OC,Bahasa aneh,Gaje,miss typo bertebaran,horror kurang seram de el el. . .**

**Declaimer : Naruto itu milik Mashashi kishimoto-sensei tapi cerita ini asli punyaku loh . . . . . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please**

Rintik rintik hujan membasahi bumi ini,tidak terkecuali seorang gadis yang sedang merenung sendiri diantara rindangnya pohon disore itu. Gadis yang malang, matanya menatap kosong apa yang ada dihadapannya, tangannya terkulai lemas dipangkuannya, darah yang mengalir dari nadinya perlahan namun pasti sudah mulai mengering, entah apa yang terjadi padanya hingga dia bisa berada di tengah hutan disaat hujan datang.

"lepaskan…." bisikan itu terdengar jelas dari sela-sela bibir pucatnya,dengan kondisi yang memprihatinkan itulah dia meneteskan air mata, bukan air mata yang berwarna bening seperti yang biasa kita lihat, namun air mata itu tampak berwarna merah seakan dia menangis darah, namun bisikan itu tidak juga berhenti hingga akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan di antara daun-daun yang basah.

"Hah…hah…hah…."

Gadis itu terbangun dari mimpinya, keringat dingin membasahi dahi dan juga wajahnya, badannya bergetar hebat dan mata sewarna bulan miliknya melihat kesana kemari demi memastikan tidak ada yang janggal dari pandangannya.

"Hah..mimpi buruk." Gumamnya dengan penuh kelegaan,namun belum sempat dia mengambil air untuk menenangkan hatinya tiba-tiba saja lampu dikamarnya padam hingga tidak ada yang dapat dilihatnya selain kegelapan malam.

Dengan langkah perlahan dia menggapai ponsel yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya,menekan tombol di ponselnya hingga dia bisa melihat dengan bantuan cahaya dari ponselnya. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju teras rumahnya,melihat keadaan sekitar dan saat itulah dia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kaa-chan ?" panggilnya dengan suara lirih.

"…." Tidak ada sahutan dari wanita yang ternyata ibuya itu,hanya tangisan pilu yang bisa di dengarnya dari sosok ibu yang selama ini disayanginya.

"kenapa ibu menangis?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah bingung.

"…." Lagi,tidak ada jawaban yang bisa didengarnya,hanya isakan tangis yang terdengar dari ibuya tersebut.

"ibu !" lagi,entah sampai kapan dia akan meminta ibunya menjawab apa yang dia katakan,walaupun dia tidak sekalipun mendapatkan jawaban atas panggilannya tersebut.

Bahkan sekarang ibunya dengan perlahan membalik badan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri,ingin dia menangis karna merasa terabaikan namun entah kenapa tidak ada satupun air mata yang keluar dari matanya,hanya pandangan sayu yang mampu dia tunjukkan untuk menggambarkan kesedihan hatinya yang mendalam. Namun seberapa kuat dia mencoba,dia sama sekali tidak akan tahan dengan rasa sakitnya diabaikan,hingga pertahanannya runtuh dia terjatuh menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memukul mukul dadanya yang terasa menyakitkan,rasanya sesak hingga dia merasa ingin melepaskan hatinya agar rasa sakit itu hilang.

"ARGH….!"

Sedih,perih dan juga rapuh itulah yang dia rasakan saat dia melihat kesekelilingnya tidak ada orang yang berada di sampingnya,bahkan ibunya sendiri mengabaikannya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dalam kesendirian. Kesakitan dari hidup sendiri seakan membayangi dirinya yang semakin terjatuh dalam keterpurukan.

"kenapa ?"

"…" lagi,tidak ada satupun jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dia ajukan pada angin malam,tidak ada satupun yang berada disampingnya,meskipun dia ingin sebuah pelukan hangat untuk menenangkan hatinya yang terluka. Salah apa yang sudah di lakukannya hingga tidak ada satupun yang mau menerimanya,hingga tidak ada satupun yang mengabaikannya,semua orang seakan meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah ini. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa dia bisa tinggal di rumah itu seorang diri tanpa ibu dan ayahnya,dia tidak akan menjawabnya,diapun tidak tahu kenapa rumah yang selalu di banggakannya kini terasa mencekam dirinya sendiri. Saat tidak ada satupun yang mau menenaninya di antara dinginnya malam yang menusuk tulang.

Lampu kini telah menyala,namun tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain meringkuk sendiri didepan pintu rumahnya dengan air mata yang terus saja membasahi wajahnya yang semakin memucat.

Mentari kembali menyapa,dan disanalah dia tetap terdiam memandang kosong pekarangan rumahnya,sesekali dia menggumamnkan kata "kenapa?" dan "kenapa ?" gadis yang malang,dengan wajah pucat dia terus saja mengulang kata 'kenapa' seakan akan dia akan mati jika berheti mengatakan 'kenapa'.

"apa kau percaya semua ini nyata ?"

Gumaman 'kenapa' darinya terhenti seketika saat dia mendengar sebuah suara yang menyapa gendang telinganya.

"D-Dare ?" tanyanya dengan nada bergetar,sedikit ketakutan membuatnya harus menahan isakannya untuk sementara.

"Kiba,panggil saja aku Kiba." Jawab suara itu.

"Kiba ? apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"

Tanya gadis itu dengan sesekali melihat kesekelilingnya untuk memastikan dimana keberadaan sosok bernama Kiba tersebut.

"tentu saja kita pernah bertemu,tapi aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun untuk membuatmu ingat !" ancam Kiba dengan nada licik di dalamnya.

"aku tidak memintamu mengingatkanku tentangmu." Balas gadis itu dengan nada yang tidak kalah sinis.

"hah…Hyuuga Hinata,anak yang terbangun di 'rumah'nya karna mimpi buruk dan merasa kesepian karna ibunya mengabaikan keberadaannya. Bukankah itu sedikit menyedihkan untukmu ?" sindir Kiba yang langsung membuat gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata itu tersenyum kecut meruntuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"benar,aku memang meyedihkan ! lalu apa masalahmu ?"

"tidak ada,aku Cuma mau menemanimu saja,setidaknya untuk waktu di dunia ini aku yang akan menemanimu,dan satu lagi sebenarnya aku tidak suka melihat orang lemah sepertimu ! jadi jangan pernah menangis seperti orang bodoh saat kau masih terikat dengan dunia ini."

"apa maksudnya 'dunia' ini ?" tanya Hinata dengan nada bingung,jujur dia sendiri juga merasa aneh dengan kondisinya sekarang yang hanya tinggal sendiri di rumahnya dan tidak ada yang bisa dia ajak bicara kecuali sosok aneh yang menyebut dirinya sendiri Kiba itu.

"sudah berapa kali aku bilang,aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun ! jalani saja sampai ini semua berakhir." Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum sosok tak berwujud itu tidak lagi memunculkan suaranya.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"

"…" tidak ada yang menjawabnya hanya hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya hingga angin tersebut berhasil membuainya dalam alam mimpi yang memberikan harapan untuk hidup yang lebih baik.

Gelap,tidak ada satupun cahaya yang meneranginya,hanya kegelapanlah yang menyapa indra penglihatannya saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya.

"gelap,ini dimana ? bukankah sebelumnya aku berada di beranda rumahku ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Tes…tes…tes…

Suara air menetes membuat Hinata membalikkan badannya demi mencari asal suara tetesan air tersebut.

"hiks..hiks…." isakan tangis seorang anak kecil kembali menarik perhatiannya,dengan keberanian yang semakin menipis dia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan mendekati asal suara yang diyakininya berasal dari sebelah kirinya. Lama kelamaan suasana berubah menjadi sunyi,tidak ada satupun suara yang bisa di dengarnya,sunyi sangat sunyi hingga dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang seakan sedang mengikuti lomba lari marathon.

"tutup matamu !" suara baritone seorang laki laki membuatnya menoleh kesekelilingnya,namun nihil tidak ada siapapun disana hanya ada kegelapan dan keheningan yang menyapanya.

"siapa ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

'sret' tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang menarik narik ujung bajunya,membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget karenanya,namun dengan sabar dia menyamakan tingginya dengan anak tersebut lalu memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh,bukan karna wajah anak itu yang aneh namun perasaan asing yang menyapanya seakann mengatakan bahwa annak itu tidaklah asing dalam ingatannya,namun sayang dia sama sekali tidak ingat siapa anak tersebut.

"ada apa ?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus lembut rambut anak itu.

"hiks..hiks… Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan …"

Hinata semakin bingung karna anak itu hanya menyebut Kaa-chan tanpa dia tahu apa maksud dari ucapannya.

"kenapa dengan Kaa-chanmu ?" tanyanya lagi dengan nada lembut,namun anak itu hanya menggeleng lemah sambil menunjuk sebuah arah yang tidak ada siapa-siapa disana.

"ada a-" ucapan Hinata terhenti saat dilihatnya seorang wanita yang dia tahu sebagai Kaa-channya sedang memukuli anak yang tadi menangis disampingnya,anak itu tampak menangis menjerit karna sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lebam.

"hiks…itte Kaa-chan..Itte yo !" jerit anak itu dengan nada memilukan,namun tidak ada jawaban yang di dengarnya.

Namun yang membuat Hinata merasa aneh adalah kenapa Kaa-channya tega memukuli seorang anak yang tidak berdosa,dan kenapa dia memukuli anak itu dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari wajahnya. Bukankah itu tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dilakukannya tersebut.

"Kaa-chan?" panggilnya dengan suara lirih,namun tidak ada jawaban apapun yang di dengarnya, Kaa-channya sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya dia masih saja sibuk memukuli anak kecil tersebut.

"ampun Kaa-chan..ampun…." jerit anak itu kembali menyapa telinganya.

"Kaa-chan HENTIKAN !" Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi,dia berlari kearah Kaa-channya untuk menghentikan aksi membabi buta yang dilakukan oleh Kaa-channya.

Namun belum sempat dia meraih tangan Kaa-chan nya tiba tiba saja Kaa-channya sudah menghilang tanpa bekas,dan saat itulah dia kembali menatap kosong yang ada dihadapannya,dia sadar namun dia juga tidak mengerti dimana dia sekarang,kenapa semuanya terasa membingungkan untuknya. "ada apa ? ada apa sebanarnya." Gumamnya dengan nada lirih,namun semakin lama bahunya bergetar,namun jika

kalian berpikir dia menangis maka kalian salah,dia tidak menangis melainkan dia tertawa,tertawa seperti orang gila yang putus asa atas apa yang di alaminya,dia tertawa dengan masih mempertahankan air mata yang membasahi wajah pucatnya.

"ARGH…!" hingga akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh seketika,pertahanan itu runtuk dengan jeritan keputusasaan yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya,namun sayang dia hanya sendiri disana.

"sudah menyerah eh ?" suara Kiba kini menyapa indra pendengarannya.

"hiks…hiks….katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ! kenapa aku disini,kenapa aku hanya sendiri disini ? kenapa-"

"diamlah cerewet !" bentak Kiba dengan nada tajam,berhasil dia berhasil membuat Hinata terdiam dan memilih menangis dalam diam.

"bersabarlah,dan temukan jalan pulangmu sendiri." Kata Kiba dengan nada sinis.

"maksudmu aku sedang tidak ada di dalam duniaku ? jadi ini dunia apa,kenapa aku bisa ada disini ?" tanya Hinata dengan beruntun berharap rasa penasarannya sedikit terjawab.

"sudah kubilang berapa kali eh ? Aku tidak akan memberitahukanmu apapun,aku hanya menemanimu saja disini,tapi aku Cuma akan memberimu satu petunjuk dengarkan baik-baik."  
>Hinata hanya menganngguk semangat,setidaknya dia harus mengerti keadannya sekarang barulah dia bisa menyusun strategi untuk menghadapi kenyataan yang kini dijalaninya.<p>

"saat waktu mempermainkanmu saat itulah ilusi datang menyapa jiwamu yang rapuh."

Hinata mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang dikatakan oleh Kiba padanya,namun tetap saja dia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Kiba tersebut.

"jadi ini semua hanya ilusi ?" tanya Hinata dengan nada lemah,jujur dia lelah menjalani hidup seorang diri di dunia yang tidak di kenalnya dengan baik ini.

"benar,dan setiap ilusi pasti ada kenyataan. Jadi kalau mau melepaskan ilusi ini temukan kenyataan yang akan membawamu kembali pulang."

Mendengar itu sebuah senyuman lembut tercipta dari bibirnya,tidak lama kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru,dan saat itulah dia melihat seberkas cahaya kecil yang tersembunyi di belakangnya. Dengan langkah perlahan dia mendekati cahaya tersebut,semakin lama semakin jelas dia lihat sebuah tangan yang terulur untuknya,semakin jelas dia melihat dia semakin merasakan perasaan lega yang menggerayapi hatinya,semuanya akan berakhir kegilaan ini akan berakhir setidaknya itulah kepercayaannya untuk sementara ini.

"huh..berhasil menemukanku eh ?"

Hampir saja Hinata menangis lagi saat dilihatnya sosok Kiba yang sesungguhnya,dia mengenal Kiba dia ingat sekarang,kenapa dia bisa melupakannya.

"K- Kiba?" panggilnya dengan nada serak.

"huh…sudah mengingatku rupanya ?" senyuman sinis itu tercipta di wajah tampan Kiba membuat semburat merah terlukis indah di wajah Hinata karnanya.

"benarkah ini kamu Kiba ?" tanya Hinata sambil mencoba memegang pipi dari Kiba,dan saat tangannya menyentuh pipi Kiba dia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya,sejak kapan kulit Kiba terasa sedingin ini,seakan yang disentuhnya adalah sebongkah es di musim salju.

"kenapa kulitmu dingin sekali ?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"haha…jangan menanyakan hal sudah pasti Hinata !" ejek Kiba dengan nada sebal,namun Hinata hanya dapat menggeleng lemah seakan mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Kiba tersebut.

"memang apa yang sudah pasti ?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingungnya.

"sebentar lagi kau akan mengetahuinya,bertahanlah sampai akhir maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lagi. Berjuanglah !" ucap Kiba dengan nada serak,sepertinya dia menangis. Namun belum sempat Hinata akan menanyakan pertanyaan lagi sebuah benda lembut menyapa bibirnya,seakan benda yang dia ketahui sebagai bibir Kiba itu adalah pengunci setiap pertanyaannya.

"maaf….maaf aku harus pergi sekarang."

Setelah mengatakan itu tubuh Kiba semakin memudar,dan melihat itu Hinata hanya bisa terdiam memandangi proses menghilangnya sosok Kiba yang selama ilusi ini berlangsung selalu menemaninya.

"terimakasih,aku pasti akan menemukan kenyataannya,aku pasti akan menemukan kunci untuk keluar dari ilusi ini." Gumam Hinata sambil menggenggam erat tangannya seakan dia sedang memberikan semangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata memejamkan matanya,mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sedikit kalut karna menyadari kini dia hanya seorang diri di dalam ilusi yang entah datang dari mana.

"Kaa-chan ampun !" suara jeritan seorang gadis menyadarkan Hinata,dia membuka matanya dan melihat keadaan yang berbeda jauh dari sebelumnya. Kini dia berada di sebuah rumah dengan penerangan yang minim,rumah yang dia ingat sebagai rumahnya.

"maafkan ibu,tapi ibu harus melakukan ini !"

Ctar !

Bunyi cambuk itu membuat Hinata terkejut,belum lagi suara teriakan menyedihkan dari seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya,seorang gadis yang sedang menahan tangisnya karna rasa sakit di punggungnya semakin menjadi-jadi saat Kaa-channya menyiramkan seember air perasan jeruh kearah luka cambuk yang sebelumnya dia terima.

"kenapa ? kenapa Kaa-chan melakukan itu ?" tanyanya entah pada siapa,jujur dia ingat kejadian ini,karna memang gadis yang menangis disana adalah dirinya,gadis yang malang yang harus selalu mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari Kaa-channya,namun entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak bisa membenci Kaa-channya,karna hanya melihat air mata yang membasahi wajah cantiknya saat dia menyiksanya membuat hati Hinata luruh dan mencoba berpikir bahwa semua yang Kaa-channya lakukan pasti ada alasan yang mendasarinya dan dia yakin bahwa Kaa-channya terpaksa melakukan penyiksaan ini padanya.

"panas !" tubuh Hinata disana mulai menggeliat,dia seperti sedang tersiksa. Lama semakin lama tubuhnya jatuh kelantai dan anehnya luka yang semula menganga di belakang punggungnya kini perlahan lahan mulai menghilang tanpa jejak.

"ARGH…PANAS KAA-CHAN PANAS ! ARGH !" dia terus saja meronta hingga suaranya hampir habis dan hanya isakan saja yang tersisa darinya.

"bertahanlah nak,bertahanlah…" Kaa-chan Hinata tampak menyemangati anaknya yang sedang kesakitan itu,dia pangku anaknya di pangkuannya sambil membelai lembut rambut anaknya dengan perasaan sayang.

"hiks..hiks…pa-panas…." Isakan Hinata semakin terasa memilukan.

"maafkan Kaa-chan nak…." Sahut Kaa-channya dengan berlinangan air mata.

"heh….mencoba mengusirku ?" tiba tiba saja suara Hinata menjadi berat,isakan itu tidak lagi terdengar hanya suara decihan yang terdengar dari sosok Hinata.

"kumohon pergilah,jangan ganggu Hinata lagi !" pinta Kaa-channya dengan nada memohon.

"kau pikir aku akan menerima permintaan bodohmu ?" tanya Hinata dengan pandangan mengejek,dia bangkit dari tidurannya dan menatap tajam kearah Kaa-channya,matanya yang semula berwarna hitam menjadi semerah darah,tatapan kebencian terus saja menguar dari matanya seakan ingin menguliti sosok wanita yang berada di hadapannya tersebut.

"aku akan melakukan apapun,apapun asalkan Hinata bisa bahagia,hiks…kumohon." Pinta Kaa-channya dengan nada serak,dia kini tampak bersujud di depan sosok Hinata yang sepertinya kerasukan tersebut.

"dulu kau juga mengatakan itu padaku,tapi dulu kau juga dengan sengaja mengambil kehidupanku,kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu lagi ? cih yang benar saja." Seringaian mengejek itu terlihat jelas dari sosok Hinata.

"maaf…maafkan aku,aku tahu itu adalah salahku,maaf maafkan aku."

" T." ucap Hinata dengan penuh penekanan.

"aku mohon kembalikan Hinata …KAKAK AKU MOHON KEMBALIKAN Hinata ANAKKU AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KAKAK INGINKAN !" suara Kaa-channya terdengar meninggi,dia juga tampak memukul mukul dadanya sendiri seakan berharap jika dia memukul dadanya dia bisa menghilangkan rasa sesak penyesalan yang terus menemaninya.

"huh…siapa yang kau panggil kakak eh ?"

Srek

Hinata dengan berani mencekik Kaa-channya sendiri,dengan pandangan penuh kebencian dia terus mencengkram Kaa-channya seakan memang sengaja mengambil nyawa Kaa-channya sendiri.

"hiks…hiks…." Sebuah isakan berhasil lolos dari Hinata,dia dengan susah payah melepaskan tangannya sendiri.

"H- Hinata …ma-maafkan K- Kaa-chan n-nak." Ucap Kaa-channya dengan susah payah,sesudah itu dia hanya tersenyum lemah pada sosok Hinata yang dia yakini sedang dikendalikan oleh sosok kakaknya.

"le-lepaskan." Bisik Hinata pada dirinya sendiri,namun bukannya berhenti tubuhnya tetap saja mencekik Kaa-channya sendiri.

"aku bi-bilang le-lepas !" dengan susah payah dia melepaskan tangannya dari Kaa-channya,dan berhasil. Namun sayang dia haus terjungkal kebelakang karnanya.

"brengsek ! jangan menggangguku anak ingusan !" suara Hinata terdengar berat kembali,dan dengan susah payah Hinata menahan tangannya sendiri agar tidak lagi menyakiti Kaa-channya.

"ukh…ja-jangan me-menyakiti K-K- Kaa-chan ku.." ucap Hinata dengan susah payah. Namun bukannya merasa iba,sosok yang merasuki Hinata justru menyerang Hinata dengan berusaha mencekiknya.

"Hinata !" teriak Kaa-channya histeris,dia berusaha untuk melepaskan cekikan sosok kakaknya pada Hinata anaknya,namun dengan kasar sosok yang sedang merasuki Hinata menolak tangan Kaa-channya hingga membuat Kaa-channya jatuh terjerembab menghantam lemari kayu yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"ukh…le-lepaskan…" lirih Hinata dengan susah payah,dia terus saja mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang mencoba mencekik dirinya sendiri.

"hahaha…kau pikir aku akan menurutimu bocah ? cih jangan harap !" jawab sosok yang menguasainya dengan suara berat.

"ku-kumohon to-tolong le-le-lepas…" dan bulir bulir air mata kini mengalir dari wajah Hinata yang semakin memucat.

"kau !" bentak sosok yang menguasai Hinata dengan seringai menyeramkan menatap tajam kearah Hinata yang berada di ambang pintu.

Hinata yang berada di ambang pintu itu merasa bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun,tubuhnya terasa dipenuhi beban berat hingga dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihat kejadian yang pernah dialaminya itu dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya yang semakin lama semakin pucat.

"heh…saat dia mati kau juga akan mati !" ejek dirinya sendiri yang sedang kerasukan itu dengan seringai mengerikan,semakin lama darah segar keluar dari matanya seakan dia sedang menangis darah.

"he-hentikan." Pinta Hinata dengan suara lirih,dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya namun gagal tubuhnya seakan membatu.

"kumohon sekali ini saja." Bisik Hinata di dalam hatinya,dan dengan sepenuh tenaga dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya.

"ARGH !" dia berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri,dan berhasil dia akhirnya bisa menggerakkan badannya dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia menghampiri Hinata –dalam ilusi- dan dengan paksa mencoba menjauhkan tangan Hinata –dalam ilusi- dari lehernya,namun gagal cekikan itu semakin lama semakin kuat.

"ku-kumohon….." pinta Hinata –dalam ilusi- dengan nada serak,sepertinya nafasnya benar-benar akan habis saat itu juga.

"bertahanlah !" Hinata mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Karna terlalu lelah akhirnya Hinata mencoba untuk melepaskan cekikan itu dengan cara lain,dengan perlahan dia membelai rambut Hinata –dalam ilusi- dan perlahan namun pasti cekikan itu mengendur.

"kenapa ?" tanya sosok yang merasuki Hinata dengan suara beratnya,matanya tampak memandang Hinata dengan pandangan heran dan terkejut.

"kau tahu kamu pasti lebih menderita,tapi tidak ada yang mengerti perasaanmu." Ucap Hinata dengan lembut.

"cih bagaimana kau bisa bicara sepolos itu eh bocah ?" ejek sosok itu lagi.

"karna aku juga mengalaminya."

"a-apa ?"

"ya aku mengalaminya,tapi aku mencoba untuk melihat sisi baik dari semua ini agar tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Aku juga yakin kamu adalah orang yang baik,kamu tidak akan tega melukai orang lain." Lanjut Hinata dengan nada tegas namun disertai senyuman lembutnya.

"ba-baik ? kenapa ? kenapa kau bisa mengatakan aku baik disaat aku sudah melukaimu ?" balas sosok yang merasuki Hinata dengan nada heran.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu Hinata terlebih dahulu memeluk sosok dirinya sendiri di dalam ilusinya dengan erat.

"karna kalau kamu jahat kamu bisa saja langsung memenggal kepalaku,tapi kamu masih memberikan aku kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan diriku sendiri,karna itulah aku pikir kamu adalah orang yang baik." Balas Hinata dengan suara serak,sepertinya dia kembali menangis.

Tes

Hinata sedikit terkejut saat dia merasakan bajunya sedikit basah,dan saat dia melepaskan pelukannya barulah dia sadar bahwa itu adalah air mata darinya –dala ilusi- yang membasahi bajunya.

"terimakasih…hiks…tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan itu padaku sebelumnya,hiks….terimakasih…hiks..hiks…hiks…" kata sosok yang merasuki Hinata dengan tangisan yang menyedihkan,dari tangisannya bisa dipastikan dia sudah menahan perasaan sedih itu seorang diri selama ini,dan saat dia bisa meluapkannya seakan itu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya menangis hingga dia menangis seakan akan dunia akan berakhir besok.

Srek

Hinata kembali memeluknya dan menenangkannya.

Sesaat Hinata memejamkan matanya,dan saat dia membuka mata dia hanya merasakan sosok Hinata yang dipeluknya semakin memudar dan akhirnya hilang. Dan disinilah dia sekarang,disebuah rumah yang asing untuknya,namun dia merasa bahwa dia mengenal sosok gadis yang sedang bermain bersama dengan seorang gadis lain yang memiliki kemiripan wajah dengannya.

"kakak…ayo kita main seperti biasanya." Rengeknya sambil menarik-narik ujung baju gadis lain yang mirip dengannya tersebut.

"tapi dek ini sudah sore,nanti Kaa-chan marah." Kata kakaknya dengan nada bijaknya,namun bukannya mendengarkan dia malah semakin merengek agar kakaknya mau menemaninya bermain.

"ayolah kak… Kaa-chan tidak akan tahu."

"tapi de-"

"hue…kakak jahat ! Kaa-chan kaka-hmp." Belum sempat dia melanjutkan ucapannya tangan kakaknya sudah terlebih daluhu membekap mulutnya.

"ssst…baiklah ayo kita main,tapi jangan terlalu jauh sembunyinya." Pesan kakaknya yang dibalas senyuman polos adiknya.

"sekarang kakak hitung ya ?"

"baiklah"

"1…2…3…4…5…6..7..8..9..10 aku akan menemukanmu." Dan saat itulah dia membuka matanya,dia mencoba mencari dimana kemungkinan adiknya bersembunyi.

Namun dia tidak juga menemukan dimana adiknya bersembunyi,hingga akhirnya dia mulai cemas.

"adek dimana ? sekarang sudah sore loh !" teriaknya dengan nada cemas yang jelas terdengar.

"Yuta ! Yuna ! cepat masuk hari sudah gelap !" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya dari dalam rumah.

Mendengar itu dia –Yuta- merasa semakin khawatir,karna memang dirumah mereka tidak ada yang boleh berkeliaran saat malam menjelang,alasan simple karna memang rumah mereka yang terletak disamping hutan terlarang yang sering terdengar rumor hantu yang berkeliaran disana.

"ade-"

"Argh ! kakak !" suara teriakan adiknya membuat Yuta semakin khawatir,dengan tergesa dia berjalan menuju kearah hutan terlarang dimana suara teriakan adiknya berasal.

Setelah sekian lama menerobos ilalang yang cukup tinggi akhirnya dia menemukan adiknya yang jatuh pinsan di samping sebuah pohon besar.

"kamu gak papa dek ?" tanya Yuta dengan nada cemas,dia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh adiknya dengan terburu seakan takut adiknya tidak akan bangun lagi.

"ka-kakak…hiks…s-sakit." Bisik adiknya dengan nada lirih.

"pengganggu !" sebuah suara berat membuat Yuta melihat kesekeliing untuk memastikan suara siapa.

"ka-kakak…" Yuta semain kalut saat ini,belum lagi saat sebuah akar pohon yang entah kenapa kini sudah melilit di lehernya,dan mencekik lehernya dengan cukup kuat.

"ukh..to-tolong…" Yuta mencoba meminta bantuan dari adiknya,namun sayang adiknya hanya bis menangis melihatnya dan wajahnya juga semakin memucat.

"to-tolong ka-kakak.." pinta kakaknya dengan nada lirih,namun Yuna hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memegangi kepalanya,dia terlalu takut untuk menolong kakaknya.

"hiks..ka-kakak…"

"ARGH !" jeritan kakaknya menggema saat sebuah akar lain menembus perutnya hingga darah segar keluar dari perutnya tersebut.

"hoek…" melihat itu Yuna adiknya langsung saja muntah,karna memang darah yang kental itu kini sudah menutupi setengah dari badan kakaknya.

"Yuna !" suara Kaa-chan mereka membuat Yuta sedikit bernapas lega,dia berharap Kaa-channya bisa membantunya.

"kamu tidak papa ?" tanya Kaa-channya pada sosok adiknya yang sedang meringkuk dihadapannya.

"hiks..kakak…"

"Yuta ! kenapa kamu malah membiarkan adikmu main dihutan ! berapa kali Kaa-chan bilang jangan berkeliaran saat malam akan datang !" bukannya iba melihat anaknya,wanita itu justru memarahi anaknya yang sekarat itu.

"hiks…ma-maafkan ukh….Y-Yuta b-bu." Ucap Yuta dengan susah payah.

"ARGH !" teriakan Yuta semakin memilukan saat dirasakannya dua buah akar pohon kembali melilit tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

"hiks t-tolong…." Rintihnya dengan suara parau,namun tatapan kebencian it uterus saja diberikan oleh Kaa-channya sendiri padanya yang menderita.

"K- Kaa-chan t-tolong kakak…" pinta Yuna pada Kaa-channya,namun sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh Kaa-channya.

Dan saat itulah sepasang akar menjalar kearah mereka,mengetahui itu Kaa-channya langsung memegang erat Yuna lalu membawanya pergi,meninggalkan Yuta yang masih kesakitan dengan akar pohon yang melilit tubunya.

Tangan kecil Yuta mencoba meminta pertolongan dengan gerakan menggapai-gapai keberadaan Kaa-channya,namun sayang Kaa-chan nya sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya dan memilih menyelamatkan dirinya beserta Yuna,adik kembarnya.

Tidak lama kesadaran Yuta menghilang,dan wajahnya dengan seketika membiru karna kehabisan oksigen.

Melihat kejadian itu Hinata merasa sedih dan tidak habis pikir kenapa neneknya tega membiarkan bibinya mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan seperti itu,tanpa disadarinya air mata terus membasahi wajahnya,namun tidak ada isakan apapun yang terdengar darinya. Namun matanya langsung membulat sempurna saat dilihatnya neneknya mulai menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong,namun tidak lama dari matanya keluar darah segar yang semakin lama darah itu memenuhi wajahnya hingga wajahnya kini terlihat mengerikan.

"ukh…" bukan hanya itu neneknya juga tampak kesakitan karna tangannya yang mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"KAU PANTAS MATI !" suara neneknya berubah berat,dan saat itulah Hinata yakin bahwa bukan hanya dia yang pernah dirasuki oleh arwah bibinya yang mati dengan membawa dendam kebenciannya pada Kaa-channya yang membiarkannya mati dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"K- Kaa-chan …" dilihatnya saat itu Kaa-channya sedang menatap kematian neneknya dengan cara yang tidak kalah mengenaskan dengan kematian kakaknya yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"ma-maafkan K- Kaa-chan …" bisik neneknya dengan suara serak,namun bukannya mengendur cekikan itu semakin mengerat membuat darah segar keluar dari mulut neneknya. Kaa-channya langsung mencoba untuk menghentikan cekikan itu,namun sayang tangan neneknya dengan kasar melempar Kaa-channya hingga Kaa-channya terjungkal.

"kakak hentikan ! Kaa-cha bisa mati kalau kakak tidak melepaskannnya !" pekik Kaa-channya dengan nada miris.

"kheh…kau pikir dia pantas aku panggil Kaa-chan ? cih…mana ada Kaa-chan yang membiarkan anaknya mati ditangan akar pohon ?"

Suara merendahkan itu membuat Kaa-channya semakin miris,dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya dia berdiri dan mengatakan hal yang membuat arwah kakaknya terdiam sejenak.

"kalau begitu aku siap menerima kebencian kakak,tapi aku mohon lepaskan Kaa-chan,aku yakin Kaa-chan pasti memiliki alasan saat dia meninggalkan kakak." Ucapnya mantap.

Namun terlambat,saat tangan neneknya tidak lagi mencekik lehernya sendiri saat itulah nyawanya hampir ikut pergi bersama dengan kepergian arwah anaknya.

"ukh…." Dan saat itulah tubuh neneknya tumbang,namun sebelum tubuh itu menyentuh lantai yang dingin, Kaa-channya terlebih dahulu menangkapnya dengan badan kecilnya,dengan menangis Kaa-channya berusaha membangunkan Kaa-channya yang sekarat tersebut.

"K- Kaa-chan hiks..hiks…."

"ukh…ma-maafkan K- Kaa-chan ukh…K- Kaa-chan p-pantas mendapatkan i-ini se-semua."

"tidak tidak… Kaa-chan pasti memiliki alasan bukan ?"

"tidak…ukh…se-selamat tinggal."

"KAA-CHAN !"

"_apa menurutmu ini semua salahku ?"_

Hinata langsung membalikkan badannya saat mendengar suara yang cukup dikenalnya dengan baik,dan benar saja di belakangnya sudah ada sosok bibinya yang menatap sendu kearah Hinata.

"tidak." Jawab Hinata mantap.

"_a-apa ?"_ mata bibinya langsung membulat mendengar jawaban Hinata yang tidak pernah dia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"iya,aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun disini,karna kalian semua pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri bukan ?" senyuma tulus dari Hinata nampaknya membuat hati bibinya luluh,tidak lama dia juga ikut tersenyum.

"_terimakasih karna sudah tidak membenciku,maaf sudah melibatkanmu dalam dendamku."_ Ucap bibinya dengan tulus.

"bibi cantik saat tersenyum." Ucap Hinata dengan polosnya membuat semburat merah muda menghiasi wajah bibinya,dan melihat itu Hinata hanya bisa tertawa ringan.

"_hey…kenapa aku punya keponakan sepertimu ? tidak sopan." _Gerutu bibinya dengan nada yang kesal namun jauh didalam hatinya dia merasa senang karna akhirnya ada orang yang bisa mengerti keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

"hahaha…."

Greb

Secara tiba tiba bibinya memeluknya dengan lembut,awalnya Hinata terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba tersebut namun kemudian dia membalas pelukan bibinya tersebut.

"semoga bibi tenang." Bisiknya dengan nada tulus.

"_terimkasih,kembalilah mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."_

Setelah mengatakan itu pandangan Hinata memburam dan setelah itu semuanya gelap.

Disebuah ruangan operasi tampak sang dokter yang sedang berusaha mengembalikan detak jantung yang pasien dengan alat kejut jantung.

Namun tidak ada perubahan,detak jantungnya tetap saja melemah.

"kumohon bangunlah !" ucap seorang dokter bersurai kuning yang menangani pasien tersebut.

"dokter !"

"ada apa suster ?"

"detak jantungnya-"

"hah..syukurlah…" dokter bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu tampak tersenyum lega.

Dengan tergesa dokter pirang tersebut berjalan keluar dari ruangan operasi setelah melepaskan kaos tangannya yang penuh dengan darah. Saat dia membuka pintu,dia langsung dihadang oleh seorang wanita yang tampak cemas.

"bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"syukurlah bu dia bisa melewati masa kritis,nanti Kaa-san bisa melihatnya sesudah dia dipindahkan keruang rawat."

"hah…syukurlah…" raut kelegaan jelas tercipta di wajah wanita tersebut.

Setelah dia dipindahkan keruang rawat,semua kerabatnya berkumpul untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi terkini darinya.

"kenapa dia belum membuka matanya ?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan sosoknya yang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit.

"…." Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Namun tidak lama setelah itu dia tampak menggerakkan tangannya dengan perlahan,dan setelah itu dia membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"ukh…a-aku dimana ?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Hinata,syukurlah kamu sudah sadar nak." Seorang wanita langsung memeluknya dengan erat,seakan takut kehilangan anaknya kembali.

"k- Kaa-chan ?" panggilnya.

"Kaa-chan jangan terlalu erat, Hinata baru saja bangun dari komanya." Tegur sosok laki-laki yang memiliki kemiripan dengan Hinata.

"biarkan saja,toh Hinata juga tidak keberatan." Balas seorang dokter pirang yang tampak tersenyum lega melihat kesadaran Hinata.

"hiks…hiks…"

Wanita itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya saat dirasakannya bahunya basah oleh air mata,dia menatap khawatir anaknya yang sudah lama koma tersebut.

"kenapa menangis nak ?" tanyanya lembut seraya membelai rambut Hinata.

"Hinata senang bisa melihat Kaa-chan lagi." Ucap Hinata dengan polosnya.

"ehem…jadi kamu tidak Cuma senang karna melihat Kaa-chan saja ?" sindir seorang laki-laki yang memiliki kemiripan dengannya.

"tentu saja aku juga senang bisa melihat kalian semua lagi." Jawab Hinata dengan senyuman tulus.

Kriet

"mama…"

Semua mata memandang kearah sosok anak kecil yang berdiri diambang pintu sambil membawa boneka beruang yang lebih besar darinya.

Melihat anak itu sang dokter pirang langsung menghampirinya dan menggendongnya.

"anak papa sudah datang,lihat mama sudah sadar loh." Ucapnya sambil menyentil gemas hidung anaknya.

"benalkah ? Yuta mau lihat mama."

Ucapnya dengan riang,senyuman polosnya membuat semua orang yang ada disana tertawa bersama-sama.

"uhm…sebaiknya kita keluar dulu bu." Ajak kakak Hinata dengan pandangan genit kearah adiknya yang kini memerah karna malu.

Dan setelah mereka berdua keluar dari ruang rawat,dokter pirang itu menghampiri Hinata.

"aku senang kamu sudah sadar." Ucap dokter itu dengan tulus.

"maaf." Ucap Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk.

"tidak apa,asalkan kamu sudah bisa kembali lagi." Balas dokter yang juga merupakan suaminya itu sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengacak lembut puncak kepala Hinata,membuat wajah Hinata bersemu ria.

"mama.."

"ada apa sayang ?" panggilan dari anaknya membuat Hinata tersadar akan kehadiran anaknya tersebut.

"Yuta kangen mama."

"mama juga kangen banget sama Yuta."

Kriet

"uhm…Yuta ayo ikut paman,nanti paman belikan ice cream deh.." dari balik pintu sosok kakaknya terlihat mengintip dibalik pintu.

"papa Yuta mau ice cleam!" seru Yuta degan semangat.

"tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya ?" nasihat papanya yang dibalas anggukan dari Yuta.

"oke papa !"

Dan dia menurunkan anaknya sebelum anaknya berlari kearah pamannya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"apa yang membuatmu begitu lama tertidur eh ?" tanya dokter itu sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata yang terlihat malu-malu.

"uhm…mungkin karna bibiku atau juga karna Kiba yang tidak mau menunjukkan jalan pulang." Jawab Hinata dengan jujur.

"Kiba ? siapa dia ?" tanya dokter itu dengan pandangan selidik.

"oh..Kiba itu teman masa kecilku,tapi dia meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu saat menolongku yang mencoba bunuh diri." Jawab Hinata polos seakan tidak mengerti nada cemburu yang jelas terdengar dari suara dokter tersebut.

"benarkah ?" tanyanya lagi dengan pandangan yang masih menyiratkan ketidaksukaan dan juga kecemburuan.

"ya ampun kamu tidak percaya denganku Naruto-kun ? yaudah ka-"

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya sebuah benda lembut menyapu bibirnya,awalnya dia terkejut namun akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya mencoba menikmati ciuman dari suami yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan.

"kamu berhutang cerita padaku" ucap suaminya itu setelah melepaskan pangutan mereka,dan Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk ringan sebagai balasannya.

"tidurlah,aku akan menemanimu."

"uhm…"

Dan setelah itu Naruto –suaminya- membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata dan memeluk Hinata dengan protektif seakan takut dia akan kehilangan istrinya untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah Hinata keluar dari rumah sakit, Hinata merengek pada suami dan Kaa-channya untuk menemaninya kemakam bibinya. Awalnya mereka menolak,namun saat melihat Hinata yang hampir saja menangis membuat mereka mengalah dan memutuskan untuk menemani Hinata ke makam bibinya.

Sesampainya disana,Hinata lalu meletakkan sebuket mawar putih di atas gundukan tanah kuburan bibinya.

"selamat pagi bibi,apa bibi sudah tenang sekarang ?"

"…." Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan bodohnya tersebut,namun bukannya berhenti bertanya Hinata malah bertanya kembali dengan nada polosnya.

"bibi ingat tidak waktu aku bilang kalau bibi cantik saat tersenyum ? hihi… waktu itu bibi senangkan tapi kenapa bibi menjawabnya dengan nada ketus eh ?"

Mendengar itu Kaa-channya hanya bisa menangis sedih saat ingatan tentang kakaknya berputar kembali di otaknya.

"kakak…apa kakak membenciku ?"

"tidak kok Kaa-chan,bibi Yuta hanya salah paham saja kok." Jawab Hinata dengan nada polosnya.

"benarkah ?"

"uhm…saat aku koma bibi memperlihatkan semua yang terjadi dimasa lalu,dan saat itulah aku tahu kalau bibi hanya ingin Kaa-chan tidak takut padanya,dia ingin Kaa-chan mengerti kondisinya." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"mama...Yuta juga mau ngomong sama Baa-chan."

"ah iya,berikan salam untuk Baa-chan."

"selamat pagi Baa-chan,hihi nama kita sama loh Baa-chan ? semoga Baa-chan tenang ya disana,Yuta sayang Baa-chan." Ungkapan polos situ membuat semua orang disana tertawa mendengarnya.

Tidak terkecuali sosok Yuta yang melihat dari kejauhan,dia tampak tersenyum melihat banyak orang yang mengunjunginya.

"_Yuta_."

"_Kaa-chan ?"_

"_ayo pulang nak…"_

"_maaf."_

"_tidak papa,Kaa-chan yang lebih bersalah seharusnya Kaa-chan yang meminta maaf."_

"_tidak, Kaa-chan pasti punya alasan bukan ?"_

"_tentu saja Kaa-chan punya alasan,semua itu Kaa-chan lakukan karna kalau Kaa-chan menyelamatkanmu saat itu,pasti kamu akan mati dengan keadaan terbakar di depan ribuan orang."_

"_kenapa Kaa-chan bisa mengatakan seperti itu ?"_

"_karna di desa kita tidak akan menerima adanya anak kembar,dan yang lebih tua harus menjadi tumbal dengan cara dibakar di depan penduduk desa."_

"_Ja-jadi karna itu Kaa-chan tidak pernah memperbolehkan kami main keluar rumah ?"_

"_uhm,apa kamu membenci Kaa-chan ?"_

"_tidak."_

"_terimakasih,kamu memang anak yang baik."_

"_hihi apakah Kaa-chan baru menyadari kalau aku ini baik eh ?"_

"_berhenti bercanda Yuta !"_

"_hahahaha…"_

Tidak peduli sepelik apapun masalah jika kamu melihatnya dari sisi baik masalah tersebut,semua akan mudah dan terkesan tidak ada keburukan yang kamu rasakan.

―おわりー

'Cuap-cuap author'

Sebenarnya ini cerita lama,tapi karna gak tahu mau diapain jadi yaudah di publish aja deh,mengenai mitos warga desa yang gak menerima anak kembar itu asli karangan author,tapi masalah anak kembar yang membawa kesialan author sendiri juga pernah dengar sih tapi lupa dimana *gubrak!* yaudah deh segitu aja,terimakasih udah mau mampir baca cerita author sedeng ini hihihihi pai pai (/0.0)/


End file.
